


Dean's Internal Monolog

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester is not nice to himself, Dean is a broken boy but he hides it well, Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Self-Esteem Issues, perpetual emotion machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-24
Updated: 2009-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as an attempt to figure out Dean. Could be set at any time during Dean's life. Experimental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Internal Monolog

**Author's Note:**

> Another example of what I meant when I said "I'll be re-posting everything here"
> 
> _Originally posted June 24, 2009_

...just keep going, you can do this, you can do it, don't fuck this up, dammit, you've done this before (even though you haven't) just like every other impossible time that came and went because there is nothing that's impossible, we'll all be together and it's all gonna be just fine, just watch, we'll be a family again, you'll see, the hardest thing you've ever done is only the hardest thing you've ever done until the next impossible/possible thing comes along so _suck it up_ god dammit Winchester, and get on with this, just keep going, you can do this...


End file.
